


Chains

by Nightfall48



Series: Chains [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy童年回憶與一次任務的交會。任務部分參考《雨果的冒險/Hugo》電影設定，請容忍作者劇情線的奇妙處理方式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

Eggsy一踏上里昂車站，便搜集起入眼可見的情報，他身著便裝，看起來就像興奮地四處張望的旅客，轉眼之間，已經掃過幾個隱蔽的角落。  
他背著後背包，手上拉著一個小型的行李箱經過其中一個角落後，抓住正伸向他後面口袋的一隻手，對上身旁貼得極近的男人驚惶的眼神。

「不要驚慌。我想請你幫個忙，你正摸著的皮夾裡有300歐元，還有找到我的方法，事成之後我會再給你500歐。」

一陣沉默，正當Eggsy懷疑對方可能聽不懂時，男人緩慢地開口：「什麼樣的事？」

Eggsy鬆開了手，把背包甩到胸前拿東西，同時觀察對方的反應，男人藉機窺探背包內部的動作讓他笑了笑。

「讓你失望了，裡面沒有槍，真正危險的東西我都放在身上。」

不顧對方驚惶失措 的眼神，他拿出一本旅遊書翻開，指著裡面夾的照片說：「告訴我怎麼找到這個男孩，剩下的事就不用管了。」

眼睛眨也不眨地看完對方收起照片的手法之後，Eggsy也把書放回背包，往前走幾步之後還回頭對男人揮手大喊：「謝謝你的協助！」

對方僵了一下，沒有回頭地快步離去。

他又分別在北站和蒙帕納斯車站重覆類似的行為，才進入飯店，一進房間東西卸下，就在床上躺成大字型，沒過多久，通訊系統傳來梅林的聲音。

「Galahad，雖然我們討論過計畫的可行性，但看到實施的情況，還是無法理解你選人的標準。」  
「如果我說憑直覺的話，Merlin，你大概會殺了我，但我能說出來的道理實在不多。基本上，從對方潛伏時站在哪個位置，被當場抓住時的反應，還有其他表現，我可以大概判斷對方是否值得託付任務。從那些人的反應來看，法國特務機構還沒把腦筋動到這一塊，他們大概沒想到小孩能在街頭生存，事實上，有些小孩可是厲害得很。」

短暫沉默後，梅林再度開口：「我相信你的判斷，Galahad，這個任務暫時由你全權處置，有任何消息再回報。」

接下來幾天，Eggsy早上到杜樂麗花園拉一張椅子，就在噴水池旁的草地上坐一整天，一小群烏鴉已經認得他，中午時分自動聚集在他的椅子周圍分食完撒下的麵包屑之後，其中一兩隻會窩在他的椅子下躲避午後的陽光，直到有人靠近才擊翅飛離。第二天，第一個人回報消息之後，Eggsy沒有馬上離開，到了第五天，最後一個人才出現，站定在椅子的斜後方不發一語。

「拉一張椅子來坐吧！」Eggsy略微轉頭後努努嘴示意，男人沒有拒絕，只是坐下後仍保持沉默。  
「你兩天前就來過這裡，那時候你似乎不打算跟我接觸，是什麼讓你改變心意？」  
男人瞪視他的眼神充滿驚愕，轉入警惕之後收斂起情緒表現，謹慎地說：「你找這個男孩有什麼目的？」  
「好問題！但我必須要先找到他才能回答。」對上男人質疑的目光，Eggsy收起了一部份散漫的態度。  
「我也曾在街頭混過一段時間，偷拐搶騙的事做過不少，在街頭這地方談道德良知是有點好笑，但我知道大部分的人心裡多少有些準則。還是有些人會將利益放在一切之上，而有些人在利益和準則之間拉扯，最後兩邊分別糊弄過去，也有人會死守著那條底線，為此放棄利益或者是生命。我應該勉強可以算是最後那種人，雖然無法給你確切保證，至少我目前的任務護送這個男孩到安全的地方，我認為之後也不會導向相反的方向。」  
男人盯著他看了一段時間，才從口袋裡掏出一張沒有什麼皺折的紙，和Eggsy手上的信封交換。紙摺得方方正正，上面優雅的字跡和詳細的資料讓Eggsy挑了挑眉，他抬頭攔住正要轉身離開的男人，從口袋裡翻找出一張名片。  
「這家裁縫店正在誠徵學徒，如果有興趣了解工作內容和待遇的話，你可以拿這張名片過去。」  
男人又看了他一眼，似乎要說些什麼，最後只是點頭收下名片。對著男人的背影Eggsy再次高聲道謝，男人仍然因此略微停頓，這次倒是能揮揮手作為回應。

依著紙上的指示，Eggsy在塞納河畔找到了他的目標。男孩在一名老人簡易的攤販上裝裱畫作以及招呼客人，有遊客經過時用怯生生又帶點好奇的目光吸引他們停下腳步，英文雖然流利但表現得相當害羞，有時候會轉向正在作畫的老人用法文交談，溫馨的爺孫組合讓許多遊客非常甘願地掏出錢包，甚至不要男孩找零，搓揉男孩的頭髮幾下後便愉快滿足地離去。一個下午下來，也賣出了大約十幅畫作，傍晚收完攤之後，男孩從老人那裏領到一筆錢，兩人便分道揚鑣。Eggsy這時才從另一邊的人行道跨越馬路，走路大搖大擺地撞上男孩時扶住了對方，在對方袖子下黏了一個微型竊聽器之後隨意地道了歉，繼續大搖大擺地走回飯店。

他打開電腦的時候正好趕上一個男人在大吼，用一連串的威脅表達對男孩繳納數目的不滿，男孩被從頭到腳搜了一遍，沒有翻出私藏的錢，只掉出了一塊麵包，男孩仍遭受一陣戲弄式的拳打腳踢之後，才被允許撿起麵包滾回他的位置上。一些交談、持續一段時間的細碎聲音，聽到紙張的沙沙聲和一些碰撞的聲音後Eggsy笑了笑，換了一身黑色的行頭走出飯店。

男孩的棲身之處三個情報來源中有兩個提供，顯然這個集團不怎麼低調。出門前他傳了訊息給本部和法國支部，路上聽著Merlin簡報手邊的資料，周圍的攝影機捕捉到前後門各有一個看守，由於不想造成騷動，Eggsy用戒指電暈了後門的看守，緩緩滑進倉庫內部。他預期在昏暗的月光下會花一段時間才能找到目標，沒過多久卻感覺到自己的一舉一動正被注視著，他轉過身，對上男孩冷靜審視的目光，Eggsy也不慌忙，緩緩地走到距離男孩約一個手臂的位置，雙手攤開在身前，直直地坐到地板上。

「我先自我介紹，我是Galahad，你父親曾經是我的同事，不過那時候我可能還沒得到這個工作，我想也許，你曾經看過這個標誌。」他將印有Kingsman徽章的打火機往前舉。  
一陣思索之後，男孩謹慎地問：「你為什麼要來找我？」  
「為我們發現法國的情報組織想要找到你，在查明原因之前，確保你的人身安全算是我們的……退休員工福利。」  
「也許我待在這裡更安全。」  
Eggsy沒有錯過男孩聽到他的話時眼裡的閃爍，那可能需要一點時間，男孩的挑釁相比起來是小事一件。

「是嗎？我倒是挺痛恨這種在混蛋底下生活又沒辦法作什麼有效抵抗的感覺，我寧願把錢捐給路邊的乞丐也不願意讓那群混蛋拿錢去花天酒地，我不介意挨揍，不過我的情況有點複雜，說到底，每個人都有需要守護的東西，不是嗎？」  
他看著男孩努力地壓制住情緒，沒有多說什麼，男孩也很快就恢復過來。  
「你要帶我去哪裏？」  
「先在這兒找個安全的地方待下來，方便打聽狀況，如有必要再轉移到其他國家。不過首先，我們要先拿回你的身分證件，如果那些人拿來犯罪的話，會引起不必要的注目。」  
男孩這回倒是迅速地點點頭。  
「你爸爸是不是交代你不要留下任何政府可能查到的痕跡？」  
男孩沒有任何回應，Eggsy聳聳肩後說：「我再自我介紹一次，我是Eggsy，你呢？」  
「Hugo。」  
男孩配合著沒有戳破其中的荒謬，於是對話順利繼續推進。  
「很好，Hugo，你準備要跟我走嗎？如果是的話，就把東西收拾一下。」

Eggsy甚至沒有提出要幫Hugo背整理好的袋子，離開倉庫不久後，他回頭問男孩：「你知道我們現在要去哪裏拿回你的身分證件嗎？」  
「首領Bill的家。」  
「這聽起來是個肯定句。」  
「我聽過他和手下談起這件事。」  
「還有獲得什麼其他線索嗎？」  
「他還不能信任他的新情婦，所以要把一些重要的東西移到儲藏室裡。」  
「這情報相當有用，做得好，Hugo。」  
男孩沉默地低頭走了一陣子，突然抬頭。  
「你知道要怎麼走嗎？」  
「大概知道。」  
「跟我走，我知道怎麼走到那裡最快。」  
Eggsy當然不會拒絕。

由於不需分心指路，Merlin在他們抵達之前就破解了大樓的保全系統，他們一路無阻地走到集團首領的公寓門前，Eggsy停下腳步，向身後的男孩交代幾句。  
「我們的目標是儲藏室，如果驚動了Bill或屋裡其他人，我能夠處理，你完全不需要擔心。如果真的開打，我會大叫一聲『躲』，你就自己找個地方躲起來，以免被誤傷。有問題嗎？」  
男孩搖搖頭，扶著行李的手抓得更緊了點，小心地跟著Eggsy進入屋子。

屋內只開著夜燈，裡面也沒有傳來任何動靜，依時間點判斷，屋主應該還在外面，Eggsy啟用眼鏡的夜視功能，隨意走進客廳旁的房間，卻是書房，又經過了廚房以及洗手間之後，他才成功找到儲藏室。打開探照筆並調整方向後，他對Hugo說：「分頭找，你找低的地方，我找高的。」  
然而沒過多久，開門的聲音讓兩人看向彼此，Eggsy把探照筆交給男孩，獨自走出去，在Bill的咒罵聲以及搏擊聲中，Hugo找到了他曾見過一次的鐵盒，他往外探頭，發現Eggsy架住Bill正往儲藏室走來，Hugo舉起了手上的鐵盒，引起Bill又一串咒罵，Eggsy一放開，他便作勢向男孩逼近奪取鐵盒，卻走出一步就失去意識往前仆倒，Hugo只來得及看到Eggsy手錶上突出的一塊東西很快地收縮回去。

「你會撬鎖嗎？」  
在他發楞的期間，Eggsy已經繞過地板上的男人到他身旁，Hugo略微遲疑地點點頭，然後從袋子裡翻出一根拉開的迴紋針，開始嘗試撬鎖，Eggsy從旁協助托住盒子，沒有對男孩的方法做任何評論。似乎是發現目前的方法行不通，男孩又從袋子裡掏出另一根迴紋針，插進鎖孔裡兩根相互配合，不久後便解開了鎖。Eggsy讚賞地點了點頭，稱讚的話隨即脫口而出。  
「非常令人印象深刻，我們可以找時間切磋一下，不過現在首要任務是確認你的身分證件有沒有在裡面。」

Hugo翻出東西後，Eggsy交代男孩自己收好，他則是將箱子一掃而空，又把鎖掛回去，向男孩借了迴紋針回復成上鎖的樣子之後，交代男孩把箱子放回原來的位置。Hugo走出房門時發現趴在地上的男人已經被置於客廳，Eggsy花了一點時間將Bill擺放成與一名女子交纏著坐在地上，背靠沙發的姿勢，才站起身來回頭看向男孩，彼此點頭確認之後走出公寓。

兩人走在已經有些冷清的街道上，Hugo緊握著袋子，每經過一個狹小的巷口前內心都交戰一回，他可以就此遁入黑暗脫離任何人的控制，也可以跟著這個神秘的男人進一步了解父親的過去，以及喪命的原因，幾經掙扎，最後還是決定留下。

Eggsy依著Merlin的指示帶Hugo走到安全屋，一進屋內便忍不住露出笑容，這種擺設形式毫無疑問是Harry的風格，應該是對方擔任Galahad時期布置的安全屋。他希望Harry不需要再用到這些，騎士應是國王向外觸及的手腳，兼具展現和守護王者之心的功能，而Harry的身體也確實無法再承受任何打擊了。  
經過好幾輪的搶救，Harry終是脫離生命危險，沒有失憶、語言能力漸漸恢復、也沒有性格大變，然而有些感覺和運動神經系統的損害仍舊無法修復。也是那時候，他再次將項鍊掛回胸前，每天握著向他所知的神靈祈禱，對他來說，那是生命中最接近奇蹟的東西。  
Harry的身體狀況許可後，Eggsy扶著男人踏進幾次都來去匆匆的房子，依靠在他身上的重量帶來一種安定感，這和他抱著妹妹、領著母親進入新住所的感覺不盡相同，兩者他都視為是責任和成就，後者是血脈相連的牽絆，前者卻是他求來的，也願意用餘下的生命守護。

他拉回思緒，領著Hugo繞了屋子一圈後將男孩安置於客房，自己則進入主臥，邊脫衣服邊等待Merlin進一步的指示，等了一會沒有任何聲音，他便拔下眼鏡。洗完澡之後他從換下的褲子口袋裡掏出通訊器，坐在扶手沙發上回覆Roxy的未接來電。

「Hey, Roxy。你那邊狀況如何？我現在可是在Harry的安全屋裡，也成功帶回了任務對象。」  
「……沒有外派任務的時候你不是一半時間都待在Harry的房子裡，有什麼好興奮的？我對於你的任務對象比較有興趣。」  
「我突然不記得是誰一聽到任務對象是小孩，就找藉口避得遠遠的。」  
「就是因為在自己的領域之外才會特別好奇，如果以後我成為騎士選拔的考官，就把色誘那一段改成帶小孩，然後在小孩硬塞給候選人吃的糖果裡面下迷藥。」  
「這樣只會造成反效果吧！」  
「選拔時的跳傘考驗在之後的任務裡仍是不斷以不同形式出現，我終究得要克服對於高處的恐懼。」  
「真好，我想我依舊無法在重要的時刻扣下扳機。」  
「Eggsy……」  
「我知道，自從Harry當上Arthur之後我就沒糾結過資格的問題了。」  
「我相信你能自己調適過來。So Eggsy，你的任務對象究竟如何？」  
「機靈的小鬼，而且應該從父親那裏獲得了一部份的機械技能。」

就在此時，房門外傳來敲擊聲，顯然是他們正在談論的主角，快速結束通話後，Eggsy打開房門示意Hugo進來，一進房男孩就打開拳頭顯現出手心的竊聽器。  
「你留下這個在我衣服上，如果你沒有要收回去的話，可以讓我拆解研究嗎？」  
「當然可以！」Eggsy應得爽快，因為他相信Merlin也會樂於知道男孩能做到什麼程度，他接著說：「早點睡吧！明天你有一整天的時間可以研究。」  
從男孩的眼裡可以看出他思緒正動得飛快，最終還是一個問題都沒提出，只是點點頭轉身回房。

Eggsy躺在床上，或許是因為男孩的遭遇與自己多有雷同，又或許是因為房間的擺設帶來溫暖安全的氛圍，他難得在任務期間放任自己的情緒流轉。如果說他從父親那裡繼承了什麼，應該就是對其他生命的看重，這種價值觀所導致的一連串事件，使他現在作為Galahad躺在床上，明天還需要繼續執行任務，想到這裡，他開始排空思緒準備入睡。

隔日一早起床後他先去附近繞了一圈，了解環境以外用簡單的幾句法文和比手畫腳完成採買工作，回到屋內等到Hugo走出房門，他交代了早餐和午餐的事情，便一身便裝前往法國的Kingsman支部。他佔了一張桌子，不到一個早上桌上就攤滿了各種資料，所有路過的人都被他抓來問了一輪，由於他態度良好，倒也沒造成那些人閃避或出現怨言。沒有待到太晚，傍晚時分他返回安全屋，敲了敲Hugo的房門，打開門後男孩似乎還處於思緒過載的狀態，愣了一會兒才退後讓他進入。

Eggsy掃過桌面，一桌的零件和工具中放著一本冊子，上面似乎畫著機械的構造圖，為避免引起Hugo的戒心，他的目光沒有停留太久，轉而看向男孩。

「研究得如何？先說我對機械只有最基本的了解，你扔出一堆術語我可招架不住。」  
Hugo用一種奇怪的眼神盯著他，腦袋裡大概轉了好幾圈才開口：「我需要一些材料，不是要用在竊聽器上，那個我只拆開了外殼。」   
「知道了，你列一張詳細的清單出來，我會找人處理，我先去做晚飯。」他不等男孩的反應直接走向廚房，從冰箱裡翻出幾樣食材，正在擺盤時男孩出現在廚房門口，Eggsy拿著鍋鏟比劃著說：「幫忙拿刀叉，應該在餐桌後面的抽屜裡。」

Eggsy並非刻意營造居家氛圍，只是他在倫敦那棟裝潢擺設相似的屋子裡已經養成盡量待在屋內的模式。兩人面對面安靜地吃完飯，Eggsy也習慣性地就要獨自完成後續清潔，想了一下，還是在詢問Hugo後分配一部份工作出去，他則是向男孩要了清單發送訊息給法國支部，結果兩個小時後就有人送東西過來，打開門看到來人時Eggsy不禁一笑。  
「要進來喝杯茶嗎？之前兩次遇到你都在外面，不方便招待。」  
男人搖了搖頭，卻往裡面探看，Eggsy馬上意會過來，直接叫Hugo出來，男人看到男孩也沒有明顯的情緒反應，只是點點頭後轉身離開。

隔天Eggsy進入支部時先向主事者Bors致謝，那位和善的老先生表示讓那人參加考核只是舉手之勞，重點還是那人能不能通過，但Eggsy深知有些跌入谷底的人缺的只是一個機會。不過他也想得太過簡單，在收人之前，Kingsman必定已將對方過去的經歷摸得透徹，那些能從谷底爬起的人普遍具備某些特質，經歷惡劣環境的錘鍊之後沒有被消磨，反而延展成一副盔甲，也只有那些閱歷足夠的人能察覺其價值。  
一整天Eggsy都沒有碰上那個男人，對方負責的應該是外勤工作，他則是繼續留在支部裡研究手上的資料，在晦暗不明的情況下，他不願現在就向男孩進逼，所以暫時仍是得靠Bors的情報網蒐集資訊。 

回到安全屋，走出房門的Hugo手上拿著一個儀器，一靠近他身邊便狂亂地嗶嗶作響，男孩先關掉儀器恢復寧靜後才解釋。  
「它可以偵測科技產品的電波。」  
「是嗎？」Eggsy示意男孩往後退一點再啟動儀器，然後從手機開始，將身上一個個配件取出接近儀器，果然不斷出現嗶嗶聲。他覺得身上已經清空得差不多後，又要Hugo將儀器推進，結果仍然發出聲音，他挑了挑眉，男孩則是蹲下來從腳開始用儀器慢慢往上掃描，到上半身時Eggsy配合著蹲下來，儀器最後停在他的胸膛前。  
「接近這裡聲音最響。」  
Eggsy從衣服裡掏出項鍊，有些不可置信地拿到眼前細看，他一直以為這就是個裝飾品，當然二十年下來對他的意義已遠遠超過，轉念一想，他取下了項鍊遞出。  
「我曾經握著它祈禱，也得到了回應，但我現在已經不需要這麼做了。這條項鍊就送給你，你要拿來做什麼都可以。」  
男孩沒有拒絕，大概是單純對內部結構感到好奇，拆解、重組一條項鍊相對於一個人容易許多，其中關鍵才是他想傳遞出去的東西，先不論未來，至少此時此刻，他還有些能夠做到的事。

Bors那邊幾天內獲得了進展，外勤儲備的流浪漢裝扮讓他成功與兩位情報人員交接任務地點附近的垃圾桶合為一體，雖然竊聽工具周圍的大量雜訊壓縮了訊息量，至少得到了一個關鍵情報：國立高等工程技術學校。  
運用同為情報單位的邏輯進行篩選之後，Bors派出五名外勤接近五位在機械動力和能源領域各有專長的教授，Eggsy分派到的工作是調酒師，他的任務對象每週幾天會固定去一家酒吧，獨自在吧檯安靜坐著，直到有些醉意才開始向調酒師攀談。Eggsy被安插進去之後，前幾次與任務對象的接觸停留在推進彼此的認識和信任，到了第二個禮拜，Eggsy察覺對方談起某些話題時會突然打住，再加上對方的研究計畫突然被贊助大筆經費，因此躍升為主要關注對象，最終以Eggsy在對方慣性喝完五杯酒準備離開之前請了對方一杯特調的教父*作結，才擊垮對方的理智和自制能力。  
「我不應該告訴任何人這件事，但我懷疑也沒有人會相信。」  
「我相信這世上無奇不有。」  
「是嗎？那你聽聽看這個。一個禮拜前，我被一個秘密組織綁架，他們讓我看了一張非常精巧的設計圖，說實在話，如果能讓我見到設計者或者是成品的話我會義無反顧地主動留下，但他們只願意提供那張圖和兩天的時間。我最後成功找到了其中關鍵，那個能源轉換器的結構沒有問題，他們無法啟動機器是因為缺了一塊卡榫，那真是精彩絕倫，啟動裝置一般人只會自動聯想到晶片，卻沒想過一個不起眼的小構造對機器如此重要。我興高采烈地告訴他們這個發現，又忍不住詢問能不能和設計者見一面，他們告訴我那人已經不在人世了，因為心臟病發……」  
「你相信嗎？」  
坐在吧檯上的人雖然有些恍惚，語氣卻透著堅定及真摯。  
「我不知道。如果那位設計者還活著，我期待將來有機會和他一會；如果他真的死了，我希望他有留下後繼者，能夠對那位設計者多一分了解，都足以讓我感到寬慰。」

Hugo緊盯著電腦螢幕，身旁是另一位自稱曾為爸爸同事的老爺爺，那個問題敲擊在他身上引起一陣戰慄，他有一種感覺，Eggsy同時也在詢問螢幕前的自己。他相信嗎？他知道爸爸有心臟病，也知道爸爸打算完成這個報酬豐厚的工作之後就辭掉原本的工作專心陪伴他，但直到這個時刻，一些細瑣的小事以令他心悸的速度串聯起來，抽屜裡增加的藥瓶、減少的戶外遊戲時間、爸爸減緩的走路速度以及增加的休息時間，他從來只需要跟隨前方寬大的背影，不曾真正擔心過任何事情。那個夜晚，他躲在衣櫃裡聽到外面兩人翻找東西的聲音，以及提及爸爸死訊的對話時，他咬緊的牙齒在打顫，心跳聲在狹小的空間裡迴盪，讓他花了更多時間確定闖入家中的人已經離去，從那時起，只有短暫的時刻他能暫時脫離恐懼和憂慮。然而，當他此刻默認了爸爸的死因，反而整個人鬆懈下來，第一次完全被悲傷包覆，身旁的老爺爺將他拉進懷裡時，他選擇抱緊對方作為依靠，眼淚再也停不下來。

Eggsy回到安全屋時，餐桌上擺著一瓶奶酒以及兩個馬克杯，他對著杯裡殘餘的酒皺眉。  
「你讓他喝酒？」  
「他今天需要一點東西助眠，而且我相信這段經歷讓他更明白應該拒絕什麼。」  
「如果他還有其他選擇。」  
「我想我這邊可以作為一個選項，那當然是在總部應允，他本身也同意的情況下。」  
「總部那邊會在明日討論後做出決定。」複述完通訊系統中Merlin的話，Eggsy已無法維持聲音的平穩。  
「你認為對他來說這是最好的選擇嗎？」  
「我說過了，我提供的是一個選項，他可以自己做決定。」  
「但他還是個孩子。」  
「對一個人來說什麼是最重要的東西，其實孩提時期就已經決定了。」  
Bors溫和的目光因為帶著剖析而形成穿透的力量，如果再停留久一點，Eggsy無法保證自己不會開始傾吐一切，但Bors很快就起身準備離開，走出安全屋之前他拍拍Eggsy的後背。  
「不論你過去做了什麼樣的決定，我看到的是它們造就了今日我眼前這位挺拔堅韌，又不失靈活敏感的男人。騎士在旅途中獲得的寶物或配偶只是錦上添花，榮耀永遠來自於旅途本身，Sir Galahad，希望有機會能聆聽你精彩的旅途，時候已經不早，我就先告退了。」  
Eggsy拿下眼鏡抹了抹眼角，他這才見識到法國支部領導人十秒把部下逼哭的威力，喝完整整兩杯的奶酒之後，他拖著鬆弛的身體和神經到床上，剩下的事明天再處理。

隔日的方桌會議仍是由Merlin作簡報，Eggsy每每注意力不自覺轉移到Harry身上，Merlin都會請他做進一步的說明，簡報結束，Bors隨之提出將Hugo納入法國支部的理由，接著進行規章的討論，幾條枝微末節的條例被他們支解後扔至一旁。最後確定沒有任何阻礙，在表決之前，Merlin問Eggsy是否要補充任何資訊，他愣了一下，環視方桌上的其他人之後說：「我不打算參與表決，或者說我支持Hugo的任何決定，但我現在還不知道他會怎麼選擇。」  
Eggsy注意到Harry、Merlin和Percival交換了一個眼色，Roxy讚賞地露出一個笑容， Bors則是微笑著點點頭，最後Harry拍板定案，詢問Hugo的意見成為他這次任務的最後一個部分。

他敲門後進入房間，男孩並沒有停下手上的動作，他也就沒什麼顧忌地看著男孩描摹畫冊上的設計圖，過了一會兒，他才隱約猜到那個小小的機械零件是什麼。  
「這應該是我爸爸生前的最後一件作品，我曾經問他這是什麼，他說等到我的技術夠厲害就告訴我，現在我已經知道了，但技術還很差勁，如果要成為爸爸的後繼者，我必須要變得更厲害。」  
「你打算怎麼做？」  
Hugo突然站起來面向他，眼裡的堅定可以具象化成火焰。  
「我想要跟隨你身上那些裝備的製造者學習，這是有可能的嗎？」  
「有什麼可以證明你目前的能力？」  
「我拆解了那個竊聽器，大概可以畫出它的構造，還有，我發現你給我的項鍊裡也有同樣的雙向竊聽器。」  
Eggsy本來只是想要逗弄對方，反而因為對方的答案心頭一震，他將思緒推到一旁，先將重要的事情鋪展開來。  
「考驗你的能力不是我的職責，我是為了確定你的選擇而來，顯然你已經下定決心，我只需要負責傳遞消息。事實上，研發和製造那些裝備的不是一個人，而是一群人，其中有一部分的人在Bors，就是那天來這裡陪你的那位老先生底下工作，Bors認為你留在這裡和他一起生活比在街頭或者跟我回英國好，你覺得呢？」  
「我要留在這裡，並且學習更多技術。」男孩相當堅定地說：「我必須弄清楚爸爸最後造出的那台能源轉換器被用來做什麼，還有，等我能力增強，我想找那位教授討論爸爸的發明。」  
Eggsy點點頭後說：「你很了解自己要什麼，這是件好事。之後你就是Bors的任務了，我明天回倫敦，因為你算是入了組織，以後我們仍然可以聯絡，我的代號是Galahad。」  
「組織裡的每個人都有代號嗎？」  
「我知道有些人是使用真名，但像Bors，八成也是代號。這些組織規章的事情他絕對能講解得比我清楚，現在，差不多到了我要說睡前故事給我妹妹聽的時間，你要一起嗎？」

今晚Eggsy的床頭故事增加了一位聽眾，而且增加的那位先是拒絕了之後，又在故事剛要開始的時候回心轉意，Eggsy不怎麼意外地對出現在門口的男孩招招手，然後Percy的故事就開始了。他沒有細想過自己為什麼會選擇Percy作為故事主角的名字，甚至一段時間之後才意識到這剛好是Percival的縮寫，但他不認為之間有什麼關聯。故事主要的原型是他或Roxy的任務內容，人物性格則是融合了Harry和Merlin，在他心目中兩個人合起來等於天下無敵。今晚他說的是Roxy在丹麥的上一個任務，故事最後停在Percy救出被軟禁的公主，Eggsy關掉與妹妹的視訊通話之後，Hugo仍然留在房間裡直盯著他。

「然後呢？」  
「下一次故事的開頭會是Percy與公主分別之後。」  
「他們之間沒有發生什麼事嗎？」  
「我想沒有發生多於一方道謝，一方禮貌回應的事，這不是你想的那種故事。」

Eggsy已經無法顧及他剛剛可能摧毀了一個男孩對於床頭故事的認知，項鍊裡有竊聽器這件事仍然糾纏著他，同時還有說床頭故事時的恍惚感，他似乎曾經也處於聽故事的位置，他的腦海裡甚至短暫出現一個男人的聲音和他一起說著故事，不是他的爸爸，但他也想不到第二人選，他一夜翻來覆去，仍是將這些疑問帶上返回倫敦的飛機。 

他依著Merlin的指示先到總部報到，發現Percival坐在平時方桌會議的位置上，Harry坐到Galahad的位置，Lancelot的位置也被拉開，卻不見Roxy的身影。感應到嚴肅的氣氛，Eggsy試圖說幾句話緩和，剛要開口就被Merlin打斷。  
「你想知道項鍊裡竊聽器的事嗎？」  
Eggsy僵硬地點頭，再一次感受到被看透的赤裸無助，他下意識地看向Harry，那個總是令他安心的存在嘆了口氣後緩緩開口。  
「我請Merlin把竊聽器裝在項鍊上，是為了處理緊急狀況，然而項鍊到了你身上之後，我們認為和你交談有助於更了解你們的生活……」  
「我不明白，如果有這樣的事情我天殺的一定會記得！」他看著在場的三人，突然靈光一現。  
「是不是有人唸過床頭故事給我聽？」  
「我唸過。」  
他向Percival搖搖頭，「不是你的聲音。」  
「有可能是James，我是說前任的Lancelot。」Percival望向那張空著的椅子。  
「Percy，Percy，他是用你的名字作為故事主角。」Eggsy喃喃道。  
「很像他的風格。」  
Eggsy從小就能從媽媽眼中辨識出那樣的眼神，想起爸爸時媽媽總會止不住地哭泣，他幾乎是下意識地設法轉移話題。  
「所以你們後來停止對我說話？」  
「我們後來關閉了竊聽器，停止對你的一切監控。」  
「為什麼？」  
三人面面相覷，最後由Harry回答：「我曾經問你願不願意離開家到更好的地方生活，你選擇了你的母親。我們尊重你的決定，然而我們沒有一個人能夠保證之後不會以更激進的方式插手你的人生，所以只好關閉竊聽器。」  
「你們有沒有後悔過？」Eggsy差點脫口而出，他慶幸自己沒有扔出這樣殘忍的問句，稍微沉靜下來後，他試圖組織語言表達自己的想法。  
「為了在那個地方生存，我偷拐搶騙什麼沒做過，這也許不符合圓桌武士的標準，但至少有一件事我做得還不賴，那就是盡我所能地保護媽媽，還有之後出生的妹妹。我不會後悔留在那裡，那讓我認清自己有哪些不好的地方，到了這裡，我把一些變成好的，一些時時警惕，就能確保自己不會再犯同樣的錯誤。」

「我們知道，而且深深以你為榮。」  
三人都面對微笑，Eggsy分別給說出這句話的Merlin和旁邊Percival一個擁抱，然後轉向Harry，單膝跪下。  
「如今，我也會盡我所能地守護你，我的王，我的心臟。」  
他感覺到那隻手輕觸他的肩頭，又輕輕置於他的頭頂。  
「我仍然非常痛恨被保護，但我特別應允你，Sir Galahad，守護我的靈魂。」  
「以我的靈魂為誓。」

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝大家容忍我繞了那麼久只為了處理一件事，那就是今日的蛋蛋是由昨日造成，一切經歷皆有其好壞。其實任務文寫得還蠻爽的，但是後面有點不知道如何收尾，只好把蛋蛋主線收完，剩下交給大家自行想像XDDDDDD  
> 然後最後以EHE收尾還丟了Percilot彩蛋我頗為得意，雖然在進一步我可能就需要耗盡腦細胞才能寫，真的覺得感情進展很難掌握。最後還有一個小小番外，是KSM only活動無料，也一併放上來！


End file.
